


Ride With the Waves

by luvtoluvya



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtoluvya/pseuds/luvtoluvya
Summary: A smutty Huma one shot.





	Ride With the Waves

“Right there!” Uma cries out as I hold her hips in place keeping her from squirming.

My lips brush over her pleasure bud and her responses continue to excite me. She's so wet and wanton and it has me rock hard.

We’re alone on the ship tonight and free to be as loud and as wild as we please. Uma’s open window allows moonlight to enter the room and her braids look like they’re sparkling. The familiar scent of the sea fills the room.

I dive into her heat again and she cries out as her body feels all the amazing sensations. My cock is plunging into her in time to the motion of the ocean.  
“What’s my name?” I tease with a smirk.

“Harry,” she moans biting her lip while reaching out to rake her nails across my chest.

It’s always like this; fast and teasing. None of that vanilla sex where you whisper how much you love each other and go at a painfully slow pace.

On the isle you need allies to survive. People you can trust with your life not to double-cross you. For me that’s Uma. We’ve been friends since we were little kids and I’ve grown up following her around and helping her do her bidding. It was natural to take our relationship to the next level.

“You feel so good,” she places kisses along my jaw line as I continue to roll my hips.

I’m entranced under the sea witch’s spell never taking my eyes off her as she rocks against me. The golden nautilus around her neck glowed as if we were creating our own magic.

“I think it’s time we let people know about us,” I whisper.

“Why? This fucking in private thing kind of turns me on,” she pushes against me so I’m on my back now and she’s on top.  
“Well for one I heard that Auradon is changing the rationing system for the isle.”

“Interesting, but what’s that got to do with us?” she asks scaling down my body.

I try to focus as I feel her lip wrap around my cock. Instinctively my right hand reaches out to play with her braids.

“They give more rations to young married couples now,” I inform her. “It’s Auradon’s way of improving things for the next generation.”

Uma raises her head to stare at me. “So they won’t lower the barrier and give the villains kids a chance to live their own life free from the strain of their parent’s misdeeds but they’ll give you a little more food so your kids struggle slightly less than you did as a child.”

“Its coveted stuff they’re giving out; not just Auradon’s leftovers. Each month after your first child is born you get 10lbs of rice, 1 loaf of bread a day, two 5lb bags of flour, and small amounts of fresh produce, eggs, meat, fish and a weekly half gallon of milk. That’s so much more than we’re getting now. Combined with the stuff we steal and our little money making schemes we could run the isle,’ I explain.

“So you want us to get married and ruin some child’s life so that we can expand our territory?” She sits back on her heels giving me a stern look.

“It wouldn’t be ruining a child’s life because we’d have more to offer that child than our parents ever did. And I know love is something parents don’t give on the isle but we are not our parents.” I look her in the eyes and while caressing her face. “We could give a baby the love that’s felt nowhere else in this dreadful place.”

“If you were truly wicked we wouldn’t even be having this discussion. Maybe your father is right. Maybe you are weak and not nearly as evil as Harriet.”

Her words sting because she knows how I feel about my dad. How I’ve never measured up to his standards. How his hatred of boys ties into his hatred of that brat Peter Pan who trapped us here. When he looks at me he sees mischievous little boy reminiscent of the one who cut off his hand and fed it to the crocodile. And try as I may I’ve never been able to sway his opinion of me. 

“I could’ve just continued to fuck ya until you were burnt out. Could’ve come inside ya without warning but I didn’t,” I remind her. “Since it’s yer body and yer life too I wanted us to discuss this. So if that makes me not truly evil then I don’t mind not being the baddest of the bad.”

“Do you love me?” she asks a bit of shakiness present in her voice.

“Since the day we met as kids and ye swiped my hook,” I admit. “And then when ye let me get you off after we lost to those Auradon brats I thought ye finally felt the same way. I’ve only ever had eyes for the girl sitting right in front of me.”

“Then that’s all I need to say yes. It will be scary but the thoughts on how much better we can make our lives and our crews lives will keep me going. I care a lot about you Harry and I’m hoping you’ll be the one to teach me how to love,” she kisses me with more affection than usual.

I reach over to the nightstand where my hook lies. Unscrewing the bottom I reveal the object I’ve been hiding. 

“I had this made for ye,” I hold up a silver band for her. “It’s my promise to you. It has our motto on it.” 

She giggles. “We ride with the tide. It’s the nicest gift I’ve ever been given.”

“Consider it a promise for what’s to come.”

“We’d better get started on making that baby then,” she climbs on me and slides on my cock in one swift move. 

We start rocking together again in time to the waves rocking against the ship.


End file.
